


Questions Between Us

by trahelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pillow Talk, Questioning, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trahelle/pseuds/trahelle
Summary: "It's nothing," he says, but there's a question in his eyes, even if it hasn't reached his lips. He looks... uncertain. It's uncommon enough that it takes Harry long moments to recognize it.





	Questions Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Alek-r's artwork: https://alek-r.tumblr.com/post/180121279334

"What is it? Why'd you stop?" Harry asks from where he's pinned beneath Draco, whose mouth hangs slightly open as his eyes roam Harry's face.

"It's nothing," he says, but there's a question in his eyes, even if it hasn't reached his lips. He looks... uncertain. It's uncommon enough that it takes Harry long moments to recognize it.

"Hey, it's alright,” Harry whispers. “You can talk to me."

Draco's arm snakes beneath Harry, drawing him up at the waist as his opposite hand caresses Harry's face so lightly he could almost believe he imagined it if it weren't for the intensity burning through the featherlight brush, hot enough to brand his skin.

"What're we doing, Harry?" Draco asks, his voice rough. He looks away from Harry, his body tensed as if waiting for a physical blow.

Harry grabs his face in both hands, forcing Draco to meet his eyes. "You mean loving each other?" He poses the question as if they haven't discussed this very thing a dozen times before.

Draco nods so feebly it's nearly imperceptible. He tries to turn his head away, but Harry holds him firmly in place.

“We're beating the odds by finding ourselves despite this war,” he says solemnly, “we're winning by not letting our past define us.”

“What does define us?”

“That's the beauty of it -- whatever we want,” Harry says as he pulls Draco in and holds him close, hoping against hope that someday the question won't be necessary.


End file.
